Soccer, which is increasing in popularity in the United States and is played throughout the world, is a sport played with a ball that is predominantly controlled with the feet. To excel in this sport, a player must naturally possess a combination of excellent eye-foot coordination, foot control, and ball control skills. One of the fundamental soccer techniques is stopping the ball with the feet.
In the U.S., many children are not taught the proper way to stop a soccer ball. This results in poor ball-control skills and a lack of confidence in being able to control the ball. Oftentimes, this will results in players simply kicking the ball without attempting to control it first. In addition, many current teaching methods and techniques do not place the proper or enough emphasize on stopping the ball. As a result, many soccer players never learn and develop this very important skill.
Accordingly, there is a need for a soccer training aid that develops and teaches the fundamental skill of stopping the ball using the proper portions of the foot for the greatest control.